


Vengeance

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cheating, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Quand Jaejoong ressent la tromperie de Yunho.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Vengeance

La rage qui alourdissait le cœur de Jaejoong semblait le lui faire exploser. Il avait pleuré, son teint était défait, ses mèches blondes se collaient sur son front qui transpirait. Il haletait d'avoir couru si vite pour rentrer chez lui.

Comment avait-il senti que son amant le trompait ? Il ne le savait pas. L'instinct certainement. Depuis plusieurs jours, son homme lui échappait. Celui qui partageait sa vie avait perdu l'appétit, le sourire, la langue. L'appartement résonnait dans le vide de leurs deux corps qui ne faisaient plus que de se croiser.

Yunho était à nouveau désirable entre les mains de cet amoureux. Il se sentait à nouveau aimé, admiré et même mis sur un pied d'estale. Son grand corps brun dominait celui de Changmin qui se laissait aller aux caresses érotiques. Les cheveux mi-longs du plus jeune, lui cachaient le visage. Était-ce par timidité ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé là...  
La fraîcheur des lèvres du gamin fit jaillir en Yunho une vague de plaisir, mêlée à la culpabilité de tromper son homme... Il tétait goulement la lippe rose et pleine de Changmin qui frissonnait sous les caresses enchanteresses. Que dirait Jaejoong s'il savait ? Cette pensée fit monter d'un cran l'érection déjà bien présente. L'envie de passer à la suite lui était irrésistible mais franchirait-il le pas de tromper l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Le torse nu rose et doux de Changmin contrastait drôlement sur le drap bleu nuit du grand lit, Yunho se redressa pour mieux admirer ce jeune homme qui lui tournait autour depuis plusieurs semaines et à qui il résistait farouchement, avec un quelconque sentiment de fidélité... Mais il avait failli. Les préoccupations de son partenaire prenaient le dessus, et Yunho était devenu transparent. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus fait l'amour ? Le brun eut un pincement au cœur en essayant de se rappeler. 

Le timide Changmin l'observait, se croyant dans un rêve comme ceux qu'il faisait ou qu'il fantasmait chaque soir avant de s'endormir, en se caressant. A cette pensée, il porta la main sur son entre-jambe seulement vêtue de son boxer noir, tendu, sur son membre gonflé prêt à exploser. Yunho le regardait faire en souriant farouchement.   
Puis d'une rapidité déconcertante, il fondit sur sa main et la lui retira, enleva le tissu, et sans demander plus de temps jeta sa bouche sur le gland rose du plus jeune.   
Les gémissements que Changmin poussa lui firent augmenter la cadence. Il sentait l'inexpérience de son nouvel amant, et cela lui faisait du bien. 

Jaejoong continuait d'appeler sans relâche le portable de Yunho, mais personne ne décrochait... Il continuait à s'imaginer celui qu'il avait toujours aimé en train de gratifier de ses caresses expertes celui du jeune Changmin. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas douté plus tôt que ce collègue était bien plus qu'un simple collègue... Il s'en voulait, il bouillait de rage. Il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble, et y pénétra à toute vitesse. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et s'impatienta devant les portes fermées comme un môme endiablé. Enfin ! Quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, Changmin claqua celle des escaliers pour rentrer chez lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se doutait de leur présence respective dans cette immeuble. 

En poussant la porte d'entrée de son appartement, Jaejoong ne nota rien d'anormal. S'était-il fait des idées ? Le lieu semblait vide. Pourtant, au matin, il avait laissé son amant souffrant, au lit. Il se précipita dans la chambre. Yunho reposait sur le lit, les yeux mi-clos, le torse nu, vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris qui faisait resplendir sa peau ambrée.   
Le blond jeta un regard suspicieux. Depuis quand un malade reste torse-nu ? 

"La fièvre est tombée, j'ai eu chaud." 

Jaejoong se sentit coupable d'avoir imaginé son homme avec un autre. Il l'observait, cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de détailler le corps du ténébreux. Ses yeux se posa sur son torse, ses petits tétons marrons saillants sur ses pectoraux étaient tellement désirable, la ligne de ses abdos de son corps sportif ressortait parfaitement, les lignes de son pubis sortaient comme tentatrices... 

"Tu es beau." murmura le blond décontenancé. 

Yunho se tourna dos à lui. Il était en colère mais contre qui ? Contre son homme qui le délaissait ? Contre Changmin qui était parti d'un coup sans avoir satisfait leurs désirs ardents sous la crainte d'une première fois ? Ou bien contre lui-même de ce qu'il avait fait et avait l'intention de faire ? Une larme coula le long de sa joue... 

Jaejoong ôta sa veste légère, la lança sur l'assise de la chaise près du lit, et se cala contre le dos de son amant. L'odeur naturelle de Yunho lui chatouilla les narines. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas blotti contre lui, presque à en oublier son odeur. La colère qu'il avait ressenti en pensant que son homme le trompait s'estompa, comment avait-il pu imaginer ça ? Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou ambré de son partenaire et enserra ses bras le long de son torse. Il serra fort, rapprochant son bas-ventre des fesses rebondies de Yunho. Il observa le contraste de son bras blanc sur la peau brunie de son amant, le jour et la nuit, la vanille et le chocolat... D'un coup, il planta ses dents dans le haut de l'épaule, et écrasant son sexe et l'érection naissante fortement contre le postérieur de son amour. 

Yunho ne réagissait pas. Son désir n'avait pas été assouvi par Changmin et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de se retourner mais l'envie irrepressible d'atteindre l'orgasme prit le dessus et laissa Jaejoong continuer ses caresses lascives. Se laisser faire, se laisser dominer... Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, mais il en avait drôlement envie. Les doigts fin du blond vint trouver les tétons déjà durcis de Yunho. Du bout de ses ongles, il tira légèrement le morceau de chair, et cela les excita tous les deux. 

Yunho sentit enfin l'érection dure et puissante de son amant et se détacha d'un coup pour se retourner. Jaejoong attrapa le visage de son partenaire et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yunho se recula, l'observa, et ses yeux se mouillèrent. 

"Pourquoi ?" avait-il demandé sans préciser s'il parlait de l'abandon subit, de l'avoir laissé s'échapper ou de la raison pour laquelle il eut envie de faire l'amour cet après-midi, là. 

Le blond fit celui qui n'entendait rien, bascula son amant sur le dos et l'enjamba. Sans rien dire, il recommença ses baisers de plus en plus appuyés, força l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche de Yunho. Son instinct repris le dessus. Quelqu'un d'autre y avait goûté... Il se redressa et s'assit sur le torse du brun, l'emprisonnant de ses cuisses, et porta ses deux mains opaline sur la gorge bronzée de son homme. 

"Tu n'étais pas seul." affirma-t'il en serrant autour du cou. 

La respiration de Yunho devint difficile mais cette position l'excita, il empoigna les hanches du blond qui souriait de manière dangereuse.   
Ce dernier déserra son étreinte autour du cou de Yunho, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Deux larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du brun. Deux larmes d'excitation, de plaisir mêlés à la peur et la culpabilité. Devait-il répondre à cette question ? 

À nouveau la bouche du dominateur fondit sur la sienne, la mordillant, la léchant, la torturant. Les sens de Yunho étaient en émoi. Lui revenait en son corps les sensations ressenties avec Changmin. Si Jaejoong l'amenait au septième ciel, il resterait avec lui et lui serait fidèle... Sinon... 

Les mains du blond vint empoigner son sexe sans avertissement, et très sèchement il se mit à le caresser de manière trop vigoureuse. Cela lui était presque désagréable. Il ne voulait pas montrer une once de plaisir à cette caresse. Puis Jaejoong lâcha l'intimité de son partenaire et enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche de Yunho. Il jouait avec sa langue, frottant ses fesses sur le sexe nu de son partenaire. Le tissus de son pantalon blessait presque Yunho. 

Les doigts de Jaejoong s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément dans la gorge. Cette folie dominatrice lui monta à la tête, s'imaginant chaque seconde, que celui qu'il aimait, couchait avec un autre. Ce n'était plus l'amour ou le désir qui ressortait à ce moment-là, mais la haine, pleine.   
Les yeux de Yunho roulèrent en arrière, il toussait mais Jaejoong n'arrêtait pas. 

"Tu étais avec quelqu'un... Je le sais." 

Yunho finit par secouer la tête pour dire non, et se libérer de l'emprise de folie de son homme. 

Enfin, les doigts se retirèrent, la respiration revint à la normale. La tête lui tournait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait... 

Faire l'amour ? Pleurer ? S'excuser ? Avouer ? Partir en courant ? Jaejoong était resté assis sur son torse en l'observant.

"Non ? Tu n'étais vraiment avec personne avant que j'arrive ?"

Les doigts humides du blond vinrent trouver l'orifice sous l'érection du brun et y entrèrent. Yunho gémit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation.  
Jaejoong aussi. Comment avait-il pu délaissé cet homme ? Il embrassa le ventre de son amour tout en caressant son intimité de plus en plus profondément. Il finit par retourner Yunho et le faire mettre à quatre pattes. Il l'observa longtemps, hésitant. Devait-il pénétrer cet homme qu'il aimait tant ? Il en avait tellement envie mais ressentait tellement de haine et de colère. Il craignait que sa violence ne reprenne le dessus et qu'il blesse son partenaire de manière indélébile.  
Il laissa Yunho gémissant dans l'attente intenable de la pénétration, et se balança de tout son long sur le matelas aux côtés du brun.

Yunho sur le ventre, Jaejoong sur le dos, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent en silence... 

"Pardon." murmurèrent-ils ensemble... 


End file.
